MOVED
by Broken Rockz
Summary: MOVED! I MOVED TO THE ACCOUNT TAWNYA. JUST TAWNYA, NO SURNAMES,NO DOTS OR LINES,OR NUMBERS, JUST TAWNYA.
1. Because LOGIC

**Not another Minecraft story...**

**Chapter one.**

* * *

**Before we start! I have to say something.**

**1! This has mob talker, but NO ROMANCE. No lovey-dovey romance,at least.**

**2! This has violence. Don't like? Don't read!**

**3! This is NOT one of your average SUCKED-INTO-MINECRAFT stories.**

**4! Minecraft (C) Mojang. I only own my characters. By that I mean Kira, Tyler, Reina, Scourge and so on.**

**5! In this fanfiction, Broken is still called Kira.**

**6! It does not use any OCs,yet. **

**7! It does not have youtubers.**

**Let's start!**

* * *

_Kira's P.O.V._

I woke up in a blocky forest. "Great." I say, looking around to see my teammates. "WE'RE IN A MINECRAFT CLICHE!" My teammates woke up. "Tyler, Scourge. Get the hell up." Reina yelled. The only things I see are mountains and snowy forests. Mountains? Too hard to climb. Jungles? Too far away. Deserts? Why would I even need them.

I looked at Tyler. He was still sleeping, so I found a way to wake him up without hurting anyone. I took a few steps back, then ran towards him and grabbed him by the hand. And success. "I'M AWAKE!" He yelled. I grinned. "Well, no shit, Sherlock." I replied. Scourge was awake too. Yeah, Scourge always wakes up last.

"Guys, I have to inform you that we're in yet another shitty Minecraft fanfiction." I said. Tyler looked around. Reina threw us our hoodies, since she had them. Somehow. Just... Don't question the logic of a shitty minecraft fanfiction. It doesn't exist. Scourge was derping his eyes out. "GUYS!" I shrieked. They all looked at me.

"Good! Now that I have your attention, I have to inform you that we're in a shitty minecraft fanfiction." I declared. "And that means... Since a guy woke up, a creeper girl is going to find us right about..."

And with that, a creeper girl jumped out of the bushes and hugged Tyler. "Now." I said, then noticed her hugging Tyler. "Oi, you! Leave him alone!" I yelled at her. She began crying; what a wimp. "Why? Is that because I'm a *Sniff* Creeper? Is that because I explode?" She cried, letting Tyler go.

"No, but because THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU WERE HUGGING." I growled. "What are you going to do about it, hoodie- CAAAAAAAAAAAT!" She yelled when she saw a spotted cat. My cat,Pants,to be exact. I facepalmed. "GET IT AWAY! KILL IT!" She shrieked,backing away. I grinned again.

"Listen, this cat can claw your fucking eyes out. So if you even get near Tyler-" I was cut off by yet another person. And this looked like a skeleton girl. "Cats can't do that. Not when you order them to, at least." She spat out. "Oh really?" I hissed and pointed at her. "Pants, attack."

The small cat ran at the skeleton girl with full speed and jumped at her. A few shrieks and hisses were heard, and my cat ran back. His paws were bloody. "ARRA! NO!" The creeper girl yelled and ran at the cats. But then again... "AAAAAAH! CAAAAAAAAT! KILL IT! KILL IT!"

"Alright, I might let you live, but on one condition- STOP TRYING TO TAKE OFF MY HOOD, GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled at her again and pushed her away. Well, that was close. "Who is God? We use Notch instead of God." She asked. I facepalmed again. I'm going to facepalm a lot with this idiot by my side. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE IN A BAD WRITTEN MINECRAFT FANFICTION!" I yelled.

She backed away a bit. "Okay. Let's make a house,underground." I said. A few minutes later, we had a home. "If only we had some torches..." Scourge sighed. I laughed. "But Kira. That means, more mob girls will spawn! And that means..." I cut him off.

"I would _enjoy _killing them." The creeper girl tried to take my hood off yet again. "WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY FUCKING HOODIE OFF?" I said and punched her. "I-I was ju-just trying to check if you were a person wh-who kills people for-" I cut her off. "Yes, I am an assassin. Or at least I'm trying to become one. Now stop trying to take my hood off. How would you like if someone took _your _hoodie off?"

"Well-" She was cut off by ANOTHER creeper girl appearing. This one had blue hair instead of orange. She probably heard everything, because this is a bad minecraft fanfiction and the author sucks at writing them. "Ahahaha, you, an a-" I cut her off. Wow, what's up with me cutting people off? "I said, _trying to become_ one." I replied. She laughed again.

"I bet you have just been there wishing for that to happen. You weren't even training, I bet." I jumped on her and started punching her. "I! HATE! CREEPERS!" Then she started bleeding. I stopped punching her and realized that I still had my blades.

"I should really practice using these blades. I could end up stabbing somebody to death." I said,and noticed the creeper girl number two disappeared. "...shit." I whispered,realizing that now a whole creeper army is going after me. Well, now my skills are going to be real useful. And I'm not being sarcastic.


	2. -And a blade for me-

**Chapter two!**

* * *

**I changed Kira's name to Tanya. Kira's Croatian and Kira isn't really a Croatian name. I don't want any rants on my mary sue charas, so yeah!**

* * *

****_Crepah's P.O.V_

_Fuck! _I thought. _That girl is strong enough to kill my siste- Oh wait. She's not strong at all. Well! She shouldn't be a challenge. I have to wait until she goes to sleep... But we do not have any beds. If we even manage to get one, I'm sleeping with one of the guys. I don't care what the other three will- Oh yeah! Miss weird-name might kick me out._

"So! Can you explain your weird names to me with this blackboard and chalk I summoned because that's how I roll? And from which place on 'Earth' are you? Tyler first." I said. He slammed the blackboard into the dirt and said. "Tyler is just a normal name, and do I really need to explain my location? " I shrugged. "Tanya next." He said. I glared at the hooded girl. "Alrightie." She said and wrote her name on the blackboard. "My name is Russian or Croatian, but the two languages are similar and I don't give a chainsaw about any of that. I spell it like Tawn-ya. But you can spell it Tan-ya like in can or man. Both ways are okay. And that's about it." Then Scourge walked up to the board. "I'm named Scourge because yolo. My real name is Kyle, but who cares." And then finally, the girl whose name I don't know.

"My name is Reina. It's a Spanish name, also my nickname. It means queen. Now you,Crepah." She said. I walked up,trembling. In the meanwhile, the hooded girl whose nam I also forgot was placing glass on the roof so she could look at the sky. "Umm... It's because I am a creeper and-" The hooded girl (I will refer to her as that because I seriously have no idea what her name is.) cut me off. "LOOK! A METEOR!" She said right before the meteor fell right through the glass. It didn't damage it,through.

And there was another girl. Yet another. She had cat ea- "CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I shrieked, making the girl give me a What-the-fuck look.

_Tanya's P.O.V_

I saw another catgirl. What do I mean by another? Seriously,author,what the- Alright, no more questioning the non-existing minecraft logic. Or author's logic. "Ohai." I said. The girl hissed at Crepah.  
Then she noticed me. "Oh,hello. I'm Hawk." She said.

"OKAY GUYS! I AM GETTING SO FUCKING CONFUSED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE! CAN SOMEBODY REMIND ME?" Crepa yelled. "Okay,let's see." Reina said. "There's two teams or alliances now. The first consists of a creeper girl. The second consists of a guy who always gets hunted down by fangirls, his best friend, an assassin, a catgirl and me. So yeah." Crepa glared at her. "Why am I not in the team?" She asked.

"Because," I replied, "One, you don't have any use for our team, two, you hate me, three,we have two cats." She shivered. "WELL! I'LL MAKE MY OWN TEAM! Hello, Skel?" And then she proceeded calling her friends. And then sighed."They won't accept me."

"Alright, so what's in this meteor?" Reina asked and threw us some stuff, "A diamond sword and saddle for Tyler, a horse egg and diamond armor for Scourge, a crown and some kind of magic wand for me- FUCK. Alright, let's continue. Another creeper hoodie for Crepah because this one barely covers her butt, food for all of us, sweets for Hawk and-" I immediately put the blade on. "A HIDDEN BLADE FOR ME? EPIC!" I yelled.

"How can you be so happy about getting just a blade?" Crepa asked, annoyed. I growled. "Crepa,imagine how would you feel when you get TNT." I asked. She thought about it. "I love TNT!" She said dreamily. "Then imagine how I feel about getting a new blade?" I asked. Then another girl spawned in. Or teleported. "WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP APPEARING? WE HAVE ENOUGH MEMBERS ALREADY FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Scourge shrieked. And she teleported away.

I can't wait to test out my new blade on some mobs. "LET'S GO OUTSIDE!" I yelled and climbed the ladders. My team followed me, even Crepah. "You're insane." Crepah muttered. "I don't know if there's an achievement for meeting an insane as- Tanya, what the fuck are you doing?" I looked at her. "Oh, nothing." I said. "It's just that my brain was like 'O HEY THERE TANYA LET'S REMEMBER THAT YAOI STORY!'. " Everyone looked at me.

"What pairing?" Hawk asked. I facepalmed. "Alright,let's hunt. Does anyone have a bow? No?" I asked. "Okay, then I guess I'll use my new blade! CHAAAAAAAAARGE!" I yelled, attacking the mobs.

_Crepah's P.O.V_

I looked at Tanya as she ran towards the mobs. There's no way she can defeat them. Then I was another hooded figure falling down. "Yes,she died." I whispered. Then I noticed- It was another creeper girl. DAMMIT! HOW CAN SHE DEFEAT ALL THESE MOBS?

And now,she barely climbed up the tree with no scars on her. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU SURVIVE?" I yelled. She laughed. "The drive-thru tactic. I ran with my blades pointed out, stabbed a few mobs, climbed a tree, jumped down on a mob,repeat..."

"Okay, I fucking hate to admit that, but that is a nice tactic." I said.

"YOU CAN SAY BYE-BYE NOW!" A skeleton girl said, aiming her bow at us. Or at me. Hawk is in the tree trunk. The other four are on other trees. Well, maybe Tanya even becomes an assassin one day,who knows. If she didn't break her leg or fall from a tree, she must be really skilled. Or she must be killed. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her. I swear to Notch up in the sky that if she actually didn't die, I'll kill her myself.


	3. CHARACTERS! SUBMIT THEM!

**Chapter threeeeeeeee.**

* * *

**Tanya P.O.V**

And jump, and jump,and slip, and catch. Nothing more to say. I can already see the creepers marching towards me. Jump,jump,slip,catch,jump,jump,slip,catch... I promised my team that we will meet at the tallest tree in the jungle. Shit, I slipped. The creepers noticed me. I have no time to waste. I climb the nearest tree and repeat the process. Jump,jump,slip,catch. What's with the slipping? Jump,jump...

Everyone is on the tree. Even Crepah. How did she- Oh yeah, vines. But I can't understand how exactly did she manage to jump from tree to tree like I do? She's a creeper for God's sake! I'm going to be really mad if she turns out to be more skilled that I am. That means all my training has gone to waste. No, I refuse to believe. Wait, there's some purple sparkles around her. She used an enderpearl.

What a relief! I couldn't stand that annoying weeaboo acting cute telling me that I'm not ever going to become anything. I couldn't stand that bitch telling me that she is more likely to become what I want to become. And of all that, I couldn't stand being considered a tsundere by _her. _She considers her as a yandere, but in reality, she's just a girl. I'm _not _a tsundere. If she- or anybody else -starts calling me a tsundere,I'm going to rip their head off and use it as a flower pot. Seriously, don't call me a goddamn tsundere.

But now I know, by the look of Crepah's face, she possibly remembers that she didn't-

"Okay! So,you want to fight,_Tsundere?_" She asks. Oh hell no. Not this. Things can't get any more worse. 1) I have a creeper army hunting me down for two reasons. Me killing creepers and me being an assassin. Or trying to be. 2) We have a dumb creeper who is probably going to betray us sooner or later, 3) If I kill her, she is probably going to go her lightning form and kick my ass. Well, on the other hand, I can prove to her that I'm not a weakling.

"Don't call me a tsundere." I growled. "I know what that means. But about the fight, sure."

"Okay." She replied. "I would enjoy kicking your ass."

"Back at you,bitch." I hissed. She ran towards me with a green sword. but I jumped to the right and she almost fell. "Hey, that's unfair! You have the upper hand because you were training!" She shrieks. "So? Are you telling me that I should maybe sit there like a total dumbass and let you stab me?" I ask her,dodging her attacks.. "I would _love _to have a knife go through my eye."

"Watch out, hoodie." She hissed. "When I get my lightning form, you'll be toast. " I laughed. She started changing. She was a little older. But that doesn't mean that I can't beat her. She maybe has a lot of fanboys who will burn me alive because I am trying to kill her, but SHE. STARTED. THE. FIGHT!

And she summoned lightning. I was too fast for her. Bleh, I can beat her in one shot, but I want this to be more _interesting. _For you people to read. Gawd. "STAND STILL!" She yells. Geez! It's not _my _fault that I'm so epic.

_You're not._

Dammit! That girl appears again. What does she want?

**Do it. Kill her. **

_**PUNCH HER IN THE**_** THROAT!**  
I actually like these two voices.

_Shut up you two. I can't allow her to become an-_

**_She's going to become one._**

**Just like us!**

That's right. I run towards the creeper girl and tackle her. She tries summoning lightning and throwing me off. My eyes are becoming weirder and weirder. HOW?

_Look what you did! Why did you give her the blades?_

**_They're called hidden blades, Amy. Or whatever your name is._**

_Amina! Can't you remember it?_

So right now,these two or three are arguing. Crepah kicks me off and I land on my feet. "YOU WANT TO FIGHT,HUH?" She yells.

"Bring it on." I reply. "CREEPERBLADE!" She yells and a huge blade appears. "And how the fuck do you even manage to lift that sword without breaking your arms?" I ask. The so called creeperblade now becomes a sword with a creeper face on it. "FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" She yells. I climb onto the branch above us. She climbs too, but I jump down. "GAHHH!" She yells, changing back to her normal form.

_**Pathetic. This Crepah girl can't even climb a branch!**_

_Don't blame her! She's only fourteen!_

**_Tanya, me and the other guy-_**

**I have a name,you know!**

_**I understand. Us three are all fourteen or fifteen, but we jump off buildings for fun.**_

_You are completely insane!_

**Tell me something I don't know.**

I caught Crepah before she fell to the ground. She would have died. Okay, maybe I shouldn't kill her.

**Why not?**

She was going to respawn and tell the creepers where we are. "What? Why the Nether did you save me?" She yelled. I dropped her on the branch and she got up. In the meanwhile, Reina was preparing dinner, Tyler and Scourge were crafting and Hawk was making our house. "Well, you're welcome." I said,glaring at her. She probably didn't notice that because even through it was a bit warmer I was wearing my hoodie. Why? Because, if I didn't have my hoodie, I would be wearing jeans and a shirt with neon text on. I don't care what color my hoodie is, I _need _to wear it. If I don't? The creepers will see my neon shirt and burn our tree down. Well, the treehouse is made of cobblestone,but still... If they burn it down, how will _we _get down? Okay, maybe the creepers will see my white hoodie,but they'll probably think it's one of these villagers who got lost. These librarians or priests.

"You didn't need to save me!" She yelled at me. "I COULD HAVE SAVED MYSELF!" I sighed. "If you actually could have, you would grab a branch. I saw you doing nothing, despite you falling from a twenty meter tall tree..." She blushed.

**Kill her while she's sleeping.**

_**Burn her corpse so she can't respawn!**_

Well,that's a good idea.

"I wouldn't be so chill about falling from a tree." I said. She hissed at me. "WELL,THANKS TO YOU I WAS KNOCKED OUT!" I sighed again. "I don't see the point in this argument."

* * *

__**Alright guys, I'll be accepting only one original character. Or two. Depends!**

**Name: (DO NOT use names like Cupa or Neko. NO JAPANESE NAMES unless your OC is japanese.)  
Nickname(s):(As I said, no japanese names unless your oc is japanese. And no, Creeper princess is not a proper nickname.)  
Age: (From 5 to 20. Whatever you want.)  
Gender: (Nothing to say here!)  
Height:  
Eye Color: (No rainbow. Also, no pink or purple unless s/he wears lens or has some conditions.)  
Hair Color: (No unnatural colors unless s/he dyed their hair.)  
Weight: (Don't make her/him anorexic.)  
Nationality:  
Birthday:  
Persona:  
Mob(If half mob): (DON'T MAKE IT A HYBRID BETWEEN A CREEPER AND AN ENDERDRAGON,IN CASE YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT THAT.)**

**Some more stuff about them that I should include:**


End file.
